wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormcrossing
Stormcrossing was a female Skywing and a major protagonist in the fanfiction 'Taking to the Skies.' She was the mother of Cloudfire, and belongs to FourFlames. This character is deceased. Description This dragoness once bore rich flame-colored scales clipped in the finest shades of jasmine yellow, and an underbelly gilded of saffron. With eyes greener than the tallest pine and a square, set jaw, the female Skywing looked like she was forever determined, not to mention rather stunning despite the dull colors on her body. She had huge wings and a long tail to help her fly with them. Stormcrossing was not very brave. Not very brave at all. She always seemed like it, but she was just convincing the other dragons that she would be alright. She lived in fear of the dragon world, always confused and worried about what could come around the corner. She was a true friend who would come to the aid of just about anyone, no matter their tribe. She can easily be described with one word, 'heroic,' but she never was. She made the most of her life, the best she could. She just wanted to help others do the same. She was there to comfort whoever was in pain. She couldn't let another dragon burn. She simply wouldn't allow it. Theme Song(s): "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons "Through the Fire and Flames" by DragonForce PowersCategory:SkyWingsCategory:FemalesCategory:Deceased Characters Stormcrossing was an average Skywing. She could breathe fire, fly fast, and was a quite capable fighter. She had the heart to keep fighting, even to her death, and the courage to speak up when nobody would. Her huge wings got in the way when she walked, making her clumsy on the ground. Relationships SHADOWFLANK: Stormcrossing showed great dislike towards the dragon that ended her life on Pyrrhia. A dragon that threatened her, her family, and friends did not deserve her respect. She didn't care what his causes were. She believed they were unjust, and she died defending her loved ones from him. TERRA NOVA: Stormcrossing showed equal dislike towards Shadowflank's partner-in-crime. STRIGIFORMES: No matter how haughty the Skywing's mate was, she loved him farther than the moons and deeper than the ocean. She didn't care about how brash he was or how he acted like a living dictionary, or how he wore his intelligence like a trophy. She knew the'' true'' him, deep down on the inside, that would desperately have done anything for his friends and family, and that was why she loved him. CLOUDFIRE: Stormcrossing felt great passion and affection towards her unhatched egg that she never lived to see. It was in her dying words that she cradled him in her arms and swore they would meet again someday. ALCHEMIST: She liked Alchemist a lot. Since he was close friends with her husband, she saw him more regularly than the other parents. She enjoyed his company and his friendliness. His intelligence was a good addition too, because he was his own kind of different and liked to help people learn. SKYBOUNTY: The friendly Nightwing was one of her closer friends. They liked to talk about having fun and being brave. She often assumed Skybounty looked at her like she was brave, the way most dragons did, and used it as inspiration for her stories. Stormcrossing didn't mind. They used to joke a lot. THRASHER: The Sandwing was a bit startling to Stormcrossing. Her instincts told her not to trust him, yet she did. He was a better dragon on the inside than he looked on the outside, no matter how much even the dragon himself didn't want to admit it. She couldn't depend on him for many things. But she accepted that he was their friend in a different way than most dragons are. FENNEC: The Sandwing was a super close friend, almost as close as Firn. Her confidence and fearlessness rivaled Stormcrossing's own, but never in a competitive way. They liked to chat a lot and were very playful and sporty about everything. GAIA: Stormcrossing was very grateful for the compassionate Mudwing. She gave her help when she needed it and was a shoulder to lean on when she needed it. Her calm words were equally soothing to Stormcrossing. Gaia was a dragon she knew she could count on. FIRN (DECEASED): Firn was Stormcrossing's closest friend. They confided in each other and gave each other their strength. They exchanged sympathy and courage, and Firn's glittering plans helped Stormcrossing whenever she needed to do something helpful. In the end, they died together, both accepting their friendship in a world beyond Pyrrhia. Quotes "Look fear in the eye, because fear will always look away." "Well, sure! I guess you could say that. Wait, what did you say again?" "If you're going to fight me, at least tell me why!" "UGH!" Category:Characters Category:Content (FourFlames) Category:SkyWings Category:Females